For The Time Being
by Dingbat142001
Summary: Oneshot. In order to have a future, you’re present might do with a little help from your past. Anywhere in Season 2. Not related to actual events. Fluffy/Angstish DL


**Title: For The Time Being**

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.

**Spoilers:** Possible s2 stuff.  
**Summary: **Oneshot. In order to have a future, you're present might do with a little help from your past. Anywhere in Season 2. Fluffy/Angstish DL

**I wrote this a LONG time ago, about 4 years ago, and wanted to get rid of it. I admit, I put no effort into upgrading it with my more experienced writings, and I apologize for it is not up to par with what my handful of readers' expect. **

**A few months ago, I said I was not writing any DL for a while. I have no new fics in the works for DL, only this old one. DO NOT get your hopes up. I'm still mad at TPTB!**

Set somewhere during season 2. Linday's past is nothing based on what actually happened.

* * *

Rain fell from the heavens on a dark June night. Stepping out from the New York Crime Lab, Lindsay Monroe let out a few curses as the cold droplets soaked her clothes and dampened her skin.

'_Great job Monroe, picked a fine day to miss the transit, and forget an umbrella,'_ she mused, tightening a jacket around her. Normally, she liked rain. Back in Montana, she'd have this thing where whenever it poured, she'd take a rain walk, as he folks called it, and meander around the ranch, or whatever building she happened to be around. But today, over tired, under stimulated, and quite hungry, it just wasn't what she was looking for.

Pulling the collar up on her jacket, she began her trek home. It wasn't far, but in her state of zombiedom, anything short of a few feet from her was considered too far.

Making her way passed the neighbouring building; Lindsay was halted by a black SUV, with a NYPD insignia plated on the door, which pulled up beside her. The window rolled down, and across the way, a figure appeared, blurry in the rain mist.

"Hey, Montana, jump in," a voice hollered, amidst the pouring rain.

Lindsay quirked an eyebrow. For the first few months she lived in New York, Danny Messer hadn't been the best part of her day. He was cocky, arrogant, brash, and always seemed to make her life horrible. But as time wore on, he eventually came to be someone she could call a friend. He was funny, intelligent, loyal, and sincere in his friendships.

It seemed the sentiment of 'you'll like me once you get to know me' held true to the Bronx native. Now she could truly say that she'd put her life on the line for him (among the rest of her NY coworkers), and she hoped that he (parish the thought) would do the same if need be.

"Yo, Montana! You're like a drowned rat. Get in."

The thick New York accent brought her attention to present. Quickly making up her mind, she made her way to the side of the idling vehicle. Hopping in, they sped off.

Thirty minutes later, Danny pulled the SUV into a cavern of cement and steel, yellow hues bouncing off the roof of the sport Ute from the light fixtures in the underground parking lot.

"Thanks Danny," Lindsay smiled, removing her seatbelt and getting out. She was shocked to see Danny do the same.

"No problem. I'll walk you up."

"You don't ha-"

"Excuse me, Detective Monroe?"

Turning mid sentence, Lindsay came face to face with a blast from her past.

"Mr. Harpmen?" She squeaked. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she had expected this.

"May I-

"I'm sorry… I can't-"

"No, just listen."

"Mr. Harpmen-"

Danny watched the pair; turning his head from his co-worker, to the man, then back again like an audience member at a tennis match. He was terribly confused, and Lindsay was clearly bothered by the man's presence, but was it his place to jump in?

"He didn't do it."

"Mr. Harpmen, we went through this," Lindsay said, walking from the _Mr. Harpmen_ character.

"You killed him!" Mr. Harpmen accused harshly, having given up on friendly conversations.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly she turned around.

"He killed himself," she stated coolly.

"Because of you! You put him in jail!" said the man, with a loathsome expression on his face.

Deciding to let the conversation drop, Lindsay turned toward the direction for home.

"The case is closed. Goodbye Mr. Harpmen."

Mr. Harpmen wasn't finished though. He came all this way to tell his story, and he wasn't leaving without her knowing just what she did. Anger boiled as he grabbed the nearest thing, a garbage can, and through it at the smaller Detective.

Danny, who had stood idle throughout the conversation between his colleague and the purely disgruntled man, leapt into action as the metal garbage can was hurled.

"Lindsay!!" He yelled, as he dove at her.

Pushing her up against a wall, his body protected her against the oncoming assault. The garbage can barely missed Danny, if that, as Mr. Harpmen ran into a nearby ally, just realizing what he had done.

Looking around and not seeing the perpetrator, Danny moved back from the body he was flush against.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, thank you," dusting off her shirt.

"Sorry, bout that."

"No problem," she smiled weakly, before noticing a small red spot on his right upper arm.

"Oh, you're bleeding," she said as she looked at his arm. The garbage can must have nicked him as it sped by.

"I am?" he said casually, examining the small, almost unnoticeable (although now that he knew it was there, it kinda stung) cut on his bicep.

Signaling to her apartment, she spoke.

"Come on up, I've got a first-aid kit."

"Naw, its okay. It's nothin'."

"Humor me."

After some protest he finally agreed. Begrudgingly. He really could take care of himself, but it wasn't everyday the woman who seemed to always occupy his thoughts invited him up to her private oasis. Yeah, he was attracted to her, and he was pretty sure she was to him as well, but really, did they even stand a chance?

* * *

An uneasy silence settled among the pair as they walked the stairs to her apartment. With Lindsay leading, Danny followed her, occasionally getting a glance of her rear end. Lindsay rolled her eyes from her position in front; she could almost feel him staring at her butt. _Men. _

Coming up to her floor, Danny broke the silence. Unable to resist, a wolfish grin appeared on his face.

"Ya know, if you wanted to get me alone, you could've just asked."

_Yeah, that's it. Joke; keep everything light. Awkwardness averted. Hopefully. _

Lindsay, a few stairs ahead of him, turned around and glared at him. If looks could kill, Danny's minor cut would be the least of his worries.

"We've worked the same case for the past three days. Why, why, why would I want to be with you any longer than I absolutely have to?" she sighed dramatically.

_Ah yes. Bicker. Works every time._

Unlocking the door, she turned on the light, and put her purse on the counter.

"Sit," she instructed him, on her way to the bathroom, gesturing to a stool that stood at the island in the middle of her kitchen.

He did as he was told.

Pulling out a dark green cushioned stool, he sat. He looked around her apartment. He wasn't all that surprised. A green, stripped couch and chair were positioned around a maple coffee table. The TV sat amongst figurines, books, and pictures, in an entertainment set, facing the furniture. A desk covered in binders, and papers was on the far side, surrounded by framed pictures on the wall.

He turned his head to the sound of feet hitting the floor.

Lindsay put a first-aid kit on the counter, and started to wash her hands in the sink.

"Take off your shirt," a slight blush covered her cheeks. Good thing she wasn't facing him.

A grin formed on Danny's face and he cocked an eyebrow. '_This could get interesting_.'

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" he smirked.

Turning from the sink, she grabbed the hand towel hanging from the stove. She recovered from her slight embarrassment and gave him the look of death as she dried her hands.

"Just take off the shirt, Messer."

Suppressing another suggestive comment, he did as he was told.

Lindsay tried to hold herself together as her eyes drifted to his fingers as they pulled at each button agonizingly slow.

'_Holy moly. Danny Messer, undressing in my kitchen.'_

'_Snap out of it.' _She scolded herself.

'_He's only taking off his shirt. It's nothing…really…okay… but it's an awfully fine lookin' nothing.'_

Not being privy to her inner, very unprofessional thoughts, he placed the shirt on the counter.

A white wife beater now covered his upper body. Incredible arms and an even more amazing chest brought more panicked thoughts to the Montana raised woman.

'_Oh, no…I'm in trouble. Simple math people! Danny plus tank equals a very distracted Lindsay. This is so not good.'_

Deciding to start a conversation while she tended to his wound, he asked the question that was on his mind since the earlier incident.

"You mind telling me what that guy was talking about?"

"You mind holding still?"

"I asked first," he smirked.

Lindsay rolled her eyes, but relented.

* * *

_Four Years Ago_

_It had been a difficult case for Lindsay Monroe. _

_The crime scene was what could be called 'Blood Ally'. The mangled body of a female, 7 year old, grade 2 student awaited her when she arrived at the cold, dark ally. The child had been sexually assaulted and asphyxiated. An autopsy noted that she also had post mortem stabbing. This savage crime was obviously done by someone she knew and trusted._

_Rebecca Archos was what was considered a popular girl at St Mark's Colligate Public School in Bozeman, Montana. She was a friendly girl, with shoulder length copper hair. Her blue eyes complimented a plaid skirt, and navy blue sweater, with a white blouse, incrusted with St Mark's decorative emblem. A gold cross pendent hung around her neck, along with a daughter's pride necklace. Engraved on the back of the necklace was 'Love mom and dad.'_

_After 5 months of investigation, they had no leads. What clues the perpetrator left behind, were exhausted, and it looked as though the Archos case would be shelved, and catalogued as a Cold case. It wasn't until a 6 year old friend of the victim's came forward with information about Rebecca being asked by her soccer coach to stay behind._

_After an intense interrogation, Rebecca's soccer coach, Phil Harpmen confessed to the brutal attack. _

_Mr. Harpmen was sentenced to life without parole for one count of Sexual Assault of a Minor, and one count of First degree murder. Finally the case could be closed, and Rebecca's parents could have closure._

_Phil Harpmen's brother, Kevin, thought otherwise._

_Kevin swore up and down that Phil could never be capable of murder, let alone, hurt a fly. Even with a confession, Kevin doubted his brother's involvement._

_Six months after Phil Harpmen was sentenced, his lifeless body was found in his jail cell, with 6 stab holes in his chest. All evidence pointed to his fellow inmates, but without conclusive evidence, none could be ruled as a sole suspect. _

_Kevin Harpmen blamed Lindsay for his brother's murder. She put him in jail. Her evidence convicted him._

_Kevin never got over the loss of his little brother. He had begun to hound Lindsay with phone calls, and letters. Some letter's more pleasant than others. Some nights she would come home to find some very disgruntled messages on her machine. Other nights she would be out with colleagues, and just by coincidence, bump into the older Harpmen._

_But legally, her hands were tied._

_Just when she couldn't take it anymore, she got a call from the New York Crime lab. It seems, Detective Mac Taylor had a job opening that she had applied for a few months back._

_New city, new start. This was just what she needed._

* * *

Some time passed as she told him of the story. Lindsay thought she was boring him, but he seemed quite attentive. He even enjoyed asking questions of her old stomping grounds and colleagues.

"…all the evidence pointed to his younger brother, yet he kept calling me and writing me letters saying his brother was innocent, and that I was at fault."

"From how I see it, you did everything you could. You're thorough, and you know what you're doing. "

"I still go over the case, trying to find something I may have missed," she admitted, more watching the muscles on his arm flex under her touch, than examining the hardly worthy wound.

Pausing, she decided to change the subject.

"So I moved to New York, hoping to get away from the case… and it's not everyday New York's best CSI wants you on his team."

They both smiled, knowing the remark was accurate.

After a few tense minutes, a somewhat awkward pause rested in the air.

Distracting herself, Lindsay took the shirt that was placed on the counter, and put it in the sink. Water started to fill the sink.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning off the blood."

"Don't bother… can't wear it now anyway."

"Don't be ridiculous. It just needs to be cleaned and sewn," she said, turning to the fridge and wrapped some ice cubes in a cloth "Here."

"What's this for?"

"It'll keep down the swelling."

"Oh, so you're a doctor now?"

"No, but if you don't put that on your arm, you may need one."

"Yes doctor. And thanks… for fixing my gapping wound," his eyebrows went up to emphasize the sarcasm in the ending comment.

For the millionth time that night, she smiled.

From where he was sitting, he looked up at her. Her light brown hair lay in wisps upon her shoulders. Her hazel coloured eyes reflecting in the light. Her lips formed the perfect smile. Innocent, yet with a touch of mischief.

'_Wow.'_

His features turned slightly serious, but he still had that Danny Messer twinkle in his eyes.

"You should do that more often."

Having absolutely no idea of what he was talking about, she asked.

"What?"

"Smile."

Seeing a quizzical look form on her face, he spoke.

"You have a beautiful smile."

As hard as she tried to ignore it, a bright red blush crept to her cheeks.

"Ummm… thanks."

"I mean it. Your smile lights up a room…"

He trailed off, knowing that he had said more than he planned. '_Way to go, Messer. You always did have a way with words.'_

As if drawn together by forces of nature, their eyes lock.

Logic told her to back away, and say she was tired. Logic told him to cough, then say goodnight.

'_Get out while you still can!' _A voice screamed in the back of his head.

The same voice screamed '_Colleague, colleague, colleague!_' in hers.

Choosing to ignore the little voice, he tilted his head up slightly to capture her lips in a chaste, sweet kiss.

As soon as the kiss began, it ended.

Slowing pulling away, Danny looked into her eyes, hoping he had read them right.

He knew he had when she leaned in and made the second contact with his lips. What had started out as a gentle action soon became more urgent, and feverish.

Removing the ice he was holding in his hand, he placed it on the counter. Slowly he stood; making sure he never broke contact with her lips. He brought his hands to her head, entangling his fingers in her auburn tresses, as he deepened the kiss. In response, Lindsay ran her hands up his chest memorizing every toned muscle, and luscious valley, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

A moan escaped her lips as Danny parted her lips with his tongue. A gentle tug on her hair pulled her head back as he was graciously given more access.

Signaling this wasn't enough; she removed her hands from his neck and pulled on the hem of his shirt.

Forgetting his superficial wound, he removed his hands from her hair, and lifted them over his head, quickly followed by the useless shirt as it was forgotten in a puddle on the floor.

* * *

A trail of clothing led from the kitchen to her bedroom. A night of passion was behind them as the morning sun shown into the room.

They lay spooned together. Her to his right with his arms wrapped around her.

Having the best night of his life, Danny reluctantly woke. Lifting his left arm, he gently pushed away the light coloured hair that fell over her face. A peaceful, angelic smile graced her lips.

'_Go, she's beautiful in the morning.' _

He was shocked at how the event of the past few days fell into place. They had quickly (after a few months of torment) become quite good friends, but he never imagined he'd end up in her bed. Sure, he wanted to, but he knew she had more grace than that. And he rather liked it.

She was different from the women he ended up with. While they were just looking for a good time, and utter devotion for one night, she was the type to take it slow.

Her class was intoxicating to him. Even under loads of pressure, and constant nagging, she could still hold her ground.

That's why he bugged her so much. Usually people wouldn't put up with his teasing or badgering, but she dished it back. He hadn't realizes he had become dependent on her come backs. If she didn't give a come back, he didn't feel right. It would bother him the whole day until she'd give a smart remark. Then he'd smile and go on with his day.

He realized too late, that his teasing had turned into serious flirting. Yet he couldn't stop. The more he teased, the more he flirted. The more he flirted, the more his attraction grew. His attraction to her grew so much that he couldn't hold it in. That's why last night happened.

He wasn't ashamed of last night, and he certainly wasn't going to try and pretend it didn't happen. He was actually proud of himself for his adult-like rational. He was willing to put aside his swinging, bachelor life to see what could come from this.

Careful not to wake her, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Surprised by how alive he felt, he delicately disentangled his body from her warm escape, and lifted himself off the bed.

Making his way over the maze of clothing, he found the master bathroom; he quietly closed the door, leaving it slightly ajar.

Steam filled the bathroom as he stepped into the Ceramic tilled enclosure.

A steady stream of water coming from her shower woke her up.

Her eyes drifted to the night stand on the side of her bed. She smiled when she saw items that weren't hers. A mans watch lay beside a book. A pair of glasses sat on her radio.

Now, Lindsay wasn't the type to jump in bed with a guy she didn't even have a date with, but something screamed _just do it_.

She wasn't sure if it was his body, his humor, his personality, or if it was a combination of everything. But whatever it was, it was lethal.

She was well aware that his teasing was his way of flirting. She had to admit, so was hers. Like Danny, she tried to limit the amount of time she 'teased' him. But whenever she got near him, a flirtatious comment, or quick jab would accidentally escape her lips.

Getting up from the bed, she threw on a housecoat and meandered her way to the bathroom.

Once inside, she knocked on the glass shower door.

She was greeted with a very wet Danny.

'_Wow.' _

Thinking back to the glass that lay on her radio, her mind slightly wandered.

'_He is a very handsome man, but the glasses make him even more dashing. What can I say…? Intelligence is sexy.'_

Running water brought her out of her daze. She titled her head.

"First you drip blood on my kitchen counter, now you drip water on my bathroom floor. What am I going to do with you?" As a coy smile appeared on her face.

"How about, you wash my back, I was yours, then we're even?"

Extending his arm, he put out his hand.

Undoing the tie to her robe, the cloth slide from her body, ignored for the time being.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Didnt like this at all. Again, quite bad in what you've come to expect from me, but yes, I wrote this 4 years ago, with no upgrading 'cause I'm lazy.


End file.
